Even Heroes Have The Right To Dream
by HeartsColide
Summary: Steve and Tony want to adopt a little boy, and assoon as they arrive at the office of the somewhat chaotic leader of the orphanage, they both want to adopt another baby. Compromise; both! Superfamily, Stony. Warning: probably some mistakes :) Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is like my first some sorta Superfamily thing ever. It's still just a drabble, not the best ever. I was talking to a good friend of mine, and we were like "Skinwalker, sounds pretty awesome." "Yeah, like some kinda Marvelbadguy." And so, I came up with this idea. You probably won't see what Skinwalker has to do with this, but that'll come. Right now it's just a Superfamilydrabble with Peter and another boy- Scotty. And of course, how could I leave them possibly out, my dearest OTP-which-I-made-up-by-myself-with-a-friend-and-which-I-include-in-every-fucking-story-I-write: Luke and Luciano, a.k.a, Lukiano :3 Enjoy! (Sorry for bad grammer, spelling mistakes or just things that aren't right.) Working title, aswell. It's from a wonderful song called Superman by Five For Fighting. And yup, some things are just OOC, but I like it that way. ****Wooooo.**

_**Even Heroes Have The Right To Dream**_

_The Very Beginning._

'Holy shit, those are a lot of kids,' Tony whispered, as he and Steve walked through the orphanage, towards the office of one Mr. Locke. Steve nodded.

'Yeah, I know, but Mr. Locke has made a selection for us based on all those papers we had to fill in, remember?'

'Oh, yeah, those,' Tony remembered suddenly.

'Exactly,' Steve said, 'and based on that, Mr. Locke has picked out two kids, all that we have to do now is make a decision.'

'Kids? I thought we were going for a baby?' Tony wondered, knowing that Steve would roll his eyes, and sigh that adorable sigh of his. And indeed, Steve sighed.

'Babies are kids too, you know,' Steve told him, and before Tony could answer, a brown and messy haired man opened up a door. A bit- a very big bit- confused he looked at the two men in front of him.

'Ehm…' He frowned, clearly thinking. 'Oh! You must be Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark, am I right?' Steve nodded. 'Good!' the man said, 'I am Luke Locke, I know, name sounds ridiculous, I don't know what my mom was thinking, but anyway, you are here to meet your future son, am I right?'

'Well, yes, you're right,' Tony said, taking hold of Steve's hand.

'Good, good!' Luke said, while fixing his tie, 'Come in, come in!' The man seemed to repeat words all over again. Tony had this strange smile on his face, he probably thought Luke was a) hilarious or b) the stupidest person he had ever met- and that includes a certain Mr. Barton, who still watches Dora to catch up with his Spanish.

Anyway, Steve and Tony followed the orphanage leader into his office. His office was, well, a mess: there were files and clothes all over the place. In the corner of the room stood two small cribs. From one of them came some soft whimpers.

'Have a seat,' Luke said, and threw some files and t-shirts on the floor to reveal two chairs. Steve and Tony exchanged a look, both thinking exactly the same thing. _How can this man be the director of this orphanage? _

They sat down, and right when Luke wanted to say something, the doors slammed open and a young, blond haired boy, wearing the uniform of the orphanage, busted in.

'Sorry I'm late Luke,' he apologized, before crashing down on Luke's desk. Luke smiled brightly.

'It's okay Luce,' he said, 'I think your cab was slow, am I right?' The boy nodded.

'Yes, and since you crashed my car into a tree, I was forced to take a cab!' Luke smiled.

'Still sorry about that, I'll fix it as soon as possible, okay?'

'You better do,' the boy snorted, but he still had a huge smile on his face. Tony had one eyebrow raised, and he just simply _knew _these two were more than just co-workers. Luke nodded, and then finally turned his attention back to the two superheroes.

'Oh, yes, by the way, Luce, these two are Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers. And this is Luciano Smith,' Luke introduced them to each other.

'Hiii,' Luciano said happily, shaking their hands, 'I'm going to be your social worker! You know, I'll come by to check on the kid, just to see if you're not hanging it upside down or letting him sleep on a cardboard. Have you met the boys yet?' Tony shook his head, a bit overwhelmed by the energy the young man seemed to have. 'Well, I think it's time for that!' Luciano continued, and jumped from Luke's desk. It was clearly Luciano who took control now, leaving Luke relieved and sitting back in his chair.

Luciano picked up the first baby, who was now crying.

'Shh, shh,' he hushed, rocking the babyboy a bit. 'This is Scotty, who's been here for 6 months now. He is 7 months old, and we picked him up at his grandma's. She couldn't take care of him after his parents died in a shooting. Sad story and all. I think he's hungry.' Luciano handed the small boy with a bit of short curly hair over to Steve, who carefully hold the boy. The Super soldier looked at the baby, who had stopped crying as soon as he noticed Steve's Christmas sweater. He reached out for it, grabbing it with tiny but strong fist. Tony chuckled, and softly stroke Scotty's hair.

'He's cute,' Steve mumbled, and Tony nodded.

'He is!' Luciano agreed as well, 'But we've got another option.' He picked up the other boy, who was asleep.

'This little sir is Peter Parker. He arrived on exactly the same day as Scotty. After a little research it showed that they were even born on the same day. We call them The Twins, actually. Kinda hard that they're going to be separated now.' Luciano sighed, a little bit sad. 'But anyway, Peters parents died in a plane crash, and he came in with some nasty spider bite. He got no scars, though. He was found and brought in by a homeless person and a cop. I guess the homeless person wanted to keep the kid himself. But anyway, cop forced him to hand it over.' Luciano gave Peter to Tony, who, somewhat clumsy, hold the boy. The light of his arc-reactor, even though dimmed by his Alice Cooper shirt, awoke the little kid, who slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them with his fist.

'Hello little one,' Tony said softly, and the boy looked at him like he was a monster or something. Tony noticed that, and a bit panicking he said: 'Uhno- don't cry sweetie, seriously, I don't like crying. It makes a little bit too much noise, and don't get me wrong, I love noise, but just not the baby noise, okay? So, we can take you with us, if you promise not to cry, okay?'

Peter started to cry anyway.

'Oh- no no no,' Tony said, obviously not used to crying.. Things. Luciano smiled brightly, and took Peter over before he put him back in the crib, same routine with Scotty.

'So, which one do you want?' Luke asked, while Luciano tried to quiet down Peter. Tony and Steve exchanged a look, and then said at the same time: 'Scotty.' 'Peter.'

Luke lifted an eyebrow, slightly amused. It fell silent in the room, only sound to be heard was Luciano, softly hushing: "Shh, Shh, it'll be okay Peter..'

'Can we talk for a moment? Outside?' Steve asked. Luke nodded, and the younger man simply dragged Tony out of the room.

'I want Scotty,' Steve stated, as soon as they stood outside of Luke's office.

'I want Peter,' Tony pouted, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Silence.

'But, Scotty is so ado-'

'So is Peter,' Tony interrupted, still with his arms crossed. Steve sighed, thinking for a moment. Tony said nothing, knowing that Steve was coming up with an idea.

'That Luciano dude said that they were "twins", right?' Steve slowly said. Tony frowned.

'Yeah… Not blood related, but they share a birthday, yes?' Steve smiled.

'Well, it would be cruel to separate twins, right?' he said, smiling brightly at Tony. Slowly, it sank into Tony.

'Oh- I can see where you going,' he said. Steve nodded.

'Why don't we have them both?'

Only a few months later, there were two extra lives living in the Stark Tower; Peter Parker and Scotty Stark-Rogers.

**So, first chapter. Long time since I posted something here, and kinda crappy ending, in my opinion, but it's just the beginning. I'm going to write some more chapters as soon as possible, but I'm competing in the NaNoWriMo too, and that takes quite alot of my time, plus, I got exams coming up :( Next chaps are going to be some of Scotty and PEters growing up, along with the other Avengers ^^ Got some pairs made up for them too, so there'll be a big huge awesomepie Superfamily :D **

**Anywho, reviews are appriciated (or however you write that. Not english person here, just a random dutchie.) ****Tell me if you like this :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yay! I got three reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL AND SMACK KISSES ALL AROUND AND YAY! Next chapter is going to be the introduction of Scotty and Peter to the other Avengers. Prepare for a whole lot of randomness and family things! :3 I created my own superfamily thing too;**

**Steve and Tony now got Scotty and Peter, which you already knew.**

**Thor and Jane have two kids, both boys, and another kid on the way. The boys are Charlie and Emmanuel (Mostly just Em.)**

**Bruce is still single, afraid to get too close with somebody because of his little big green problem.**

**Clint and Natasha have one boy, Jackson.**

**Loki isn't even allowed to get romantically involved with somebody, but he has made a turning point; he simply adores the kids, especially Scotty and Peter as you will see. He tries not to act like it, but he is no longer the evil guy we know. He is also banished from Asgard, doomed to spent his life on Midgard.**

**Poor ol' Loki.**

**But anyways, I'm thinking of putting Pepper and Coulson op, what do you think?**

**In this chapter, like I said, I'm starting to repeat myself, I feel like Luke, Peter and Scotty will be introduced to Thor and his family (including Loki), Bruce (and Hulk!), Clint and family (of course, Natasha too), Pepper, Fury and Coulson.**

**Yay! :D So, enjoy, and reviews make me very happy! I'll get you all some digital cookies if you leave one! (Chocolate chip cookies. Or maybe, I'll get you rainbowcake. Everybody loves rainbowcake.) But, enough rambling, here is the chapter!**

* * *

_Only three days after the Adoption, Steve and Tony decided it was time for the other Avengers to meet Peter and Scotty. It all began with Thor and Jane, along with their kids Charlie (age: 6) and Emmanuel (age: 2.5.) Jane was very pregnant with another half God, something which made Thor extremely overprotective._

_Minor detail; Thor had brought Loki too, something Tony wasn't overly fond of…_

'Tony! Steven! My friends!' The voice of the Norse God boomed trough Stark Tower.

'Thor! Great to see you too!' Steve smiled warmly, walking into the huge hallway. 'Hello Jane, Em, Charlie,' he greeted the rest of Thor's family as well. Jane smiled warmly, while the two boys already ran into the living room. Steve led the two after their kids, and when they entered the living room, the first thing they saw was Em bouncing on the couch, and Charlie rambling to JARVIS. Jane sighed.

'Boys! Calm down! You're not at home, remember?' she warned, and both of the boys were silent immediately. Thor smiled widely at his wife, and then smacked Steve on the back.

'Tell me, Steven, where are your newborns?' he asked.

'Tony is feeding them right now in the kitchen,' Steve said, 'I think he'll be do-'

_Crack._

Steve turned around with all his Supersoldierspeed, just to see the God of Mischief standing behind them, his hands casually in his pockets.

'Steve, Honey? What is that- what the fuc, uh, fudge is he doing here?' Tony asked, coming out of the kitchen. He had both babies in his arms. Steve quickly took over Scotty.

'I don't know,' he said, looking at Loki like he was a pile of shit, 'I guess Thor must've brought him.'

'You are absolutely right, Rogers,' Loki said, 'I am not sure why, but he said that you had something amazing to show to us. I am waiting for it as we speak.' He sat down on the couch, next to Charlie, who was chattering with JARVIS again, about if JARVIS could eat his mothers spicy chicken too, because that was absolutely "megaawesomedelicous."

'Steven, Anthony, I promise my brother won't do any harm,' Thor assured, wrapping his arm around Jane. 'I believe he has changed, he won't try to take over Midgard anymore. He promised me, with an unbreakable vow.' Tony frowned, and Loki sighed.

'Stark, really, I promised not to hurt anybody, and if I ever do, my body will slowly decompose, and I am not really fond of that, so I won't.' He put up a hand. Tony nodded, that was enough for him. He walked forward, holding Peter closely. The boy examined everybody in the room, and as Tony handed him over to Thor, Peter grabbed a hand of blond hair right away. Steve sat down next to Loki, completely trusting the man.

'This is Peter,' Tony said, while Thor tried to get his hair back. Peter squealed happily, pulling it.

'And this is Scotty,' Steve added, handing his boy over to Loki. Loki took hold of the bundle a bit clumsy, and Scotty prattled something (_OOC: I have no idea what the word for that is in English. He's like "Prfrtfs"_)

Tony looked anxious at Loki and his son, and to everybody's surprise, a smile appeared on Loki's face. Tony let go a sigh in relief, and when Em tried to make Peter laugh, Charlie had, of course, to try to do the same thing to Scotty.

Safe to say, everything went okay, in the following two hours Peter had just pulled a bit of hair out of Thor's head, refused to let it go, and Scotty had fallen asleep in Loki's arms, snuggled up to his chest.

* * *

_The day after Thor and co, Bruce showed up to work with Tony in the lab. But, of course, not after Tony had shoved his kids in his face. Not literally, of course. But it was close enough. _

'Mr. Stark, I believe Mr. Banner is waiting for you in the lab,' JARVIS told his creator, who was changing a diaper at the moment.

'Uh, yeah, tell him I'll be down in a minute,' Tony said, wiping Scotty's bottom.

'Of course sir,' JARVIS said, and was silent again. Tony sighed when Scotty threw little stuffed dog at his face, giggling when Tony made it "kiss" his belly.

'Hey crazy boy, how about I put you into your box with your brother, tell Steve where you are, and I'm going down to the lab with your uncle Bruce,' Tony told his son, lifted him up, and put him in the box in the living room.

'Hey Tony,' Bruce's voice said, and Tony turned around, still holding Scotty. Peter tried to sit up, failing, falling backwards, and crying.

'Oh, damn,' Tony mumbled, rushing over to Peter, picking up, and trying to calm him down. Needless to say, it didn't work. Bruce flinched at the loud crying, but went over there to see what baby was making that noise.

'So, that is Peter?' he asked softly, keeping his distance from the kid. Tony nodded.

'Yeah, and that one is Scotty, wanna hold them?' he offered right after. Bruce quickly stood back.

'Uh- I don't know if that's a good idea, I mean, what if the Other Guy doesn't like it and he'll show up and hurt them?' Bruce said, shaking his head. Tony sighed, still trying to calm Peter down.

'Bruce, come on, you got the Hulk under control, right? So, why should he think babies are going to kill Bruce? Right? Right?' Tony smiled at his labbuddy and friend, basically handing Peter over at Bruce, who couldn't do anything else but hold Peter. Carefully, yes, but still.

'See, you don't Hulk out!' Tony said, clapping his hand a little bit too excited. Peter cried out in surprise, startling Bruce, and Tony saw his eyes turn green. He sighed.

'Oh, no, Bruce, you're nót doing that! I told you, I am always right, I am Tony Stark damnit! You cannot Hulk out, Bruce!' Tony warned him, but Bruce just grawled, falling to his knees and crawling backwards. Tony quickly catched Peter, who cried in shock, and then-

'BWAAARHG!' The Hulk was there, hulked out (duh.) and looking around as if he wanted to destroy the whole world. His eye fell on Tony. 'Tony! Why is little thing hurting Bruce ears!?' the Hulk roared, and Tony took a step back.

'Uh, Hulk, this is Peter,' he said, 'Peter, this is Hulk. Peter is my son, Hulk, I'd love it if you won't hurt him or his brother.' Hulk snapped his head when he heard Scotty giggle. Much to Tony's surprise, Scotty had managed to sit up straight, and pointed at the big green monster with a chubby fist. He made a sound, and the Hulk bend over to see what on earth that thing was. Scotty fell back, laughing out loud, and sitting back up.

'Daa!' he smiled, and reached out for the Hulk. He basically bounced up and down, while Peter just tried to hide away in his father's neck. Tony couldn't do anything but stare at the scene in front of him.

The Hulk had reached out to the baby, and softly- for the Hulk, it was softly- touched Scotty's head. He felt back again, but managed to get hold of a green finger. The Hulk lifted his hand up, finding Scotty still holding on to his finger. He shook it a little, only making Scotty laugh like there was no tomorrow.

'Little thing laughing,' Hulk said, deciding it wouldn't hurt to hold Scotty. 'Little thing cute!' Tony just looked at Hulk like he was crazy.

* * *

_And for sure, we're not done yet! Of course we're not! Right now, you're going to read about Natasha, Clint and their Jackson, who now is four years old. _

Steve was playing with the blocks- yes, America's fist and only Supersoldier was playing with soft blocks. Building towers, bridges, New York in square red, green, yellow and blue blocks. His sons both loved it. They were sitting next to Steve, Peter having trouble putting blocks on each other, while Scotty had given up already.

'Daa,' Scotty pointed, throwing a block at a tower. The tower just dropped over. Steve chuckled, putting them back together.

'Come on Scotty, you wanna build Stark Tower?'

'Naaa!' he yelled, 'Dawa!' Steve felt silent.

'What?' he asked, lifting his son upon his lap.

'Dawa,' Scotty repeated, pointed at the blocks. 'Dawa.'

'Did you just- TONY!' Steve yelled, and Tony showed up at the door, right away.

'What is is Steve? Something wrong with them? O God- they're not hu-' Tony began, worried his ass off. Steve was speechless, staring at Scotty, who was now mumbling "Daawaadaa" and trying to balance a triangle block on a round one.

'He said Daddy,' Steve whispered.

'What?'

'You heard me!' Steve said. Tony just picked up Scotty, swinging him around.

'Daddy is so proud of you!' he smiled. Peter crawled over to Tony, tugging his trousers.

'Pew!' he said, and Tony lifted him up aswell.

'Of course I'm proud of you too, baby! Don't worry, your brother got you pancakes tonight, I know you love those. I'm not even sure if you eat them or just drop them out of your mouth since you don't have any teeth, but, pancakes are awesome!'

'Did I hear pancakes? Am I invited?' Clint Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye, popped his head around the corner, soon followed by Jackson, who kicked over Peter's tower, and started building his own. This all, without saying ánthing. Peter, however, tried to climb out of Tony's arms.

'Jackson! That is not nice, remember?' Natasha sat down next to her son, 'That was not your tower.'

'Sorry,' he sighed, and started rebuilding it, 'Who build it?'

'Peter did,' Steve said, taking Scotty over. Jackson looked up.

'Who is Peter?' he wondered, Clint and Natasha already grabbing the babies.

'They're so cute!' Natasha said, tickling Peter under his chin.

'Blugh, babies are so stupid,' Jackson huffed, still rebuilding "Stark Tower."

* * *

_Well, Jackson did not like them. But Jackson doesn't like anything if it doesn't involve heights or spareribs. Anyway, Pepper, Coulson and Fury all came at the same time, when they were just looking for Tony and Steve. They didn't show up for a meeting, which, in Tony's case, wasn't so rare, but where the hell was the Captain? _

'Welcome back, Mrs. Potts,' JARVIS welcomed the three people in the house.

'Hi JARVIS,' Pepper greeted him back, 'Can you tell us where Steve and Tony are?'

'Of course ma 'am, they are currently in the living room, along with the young masters Scotty and Peter,' the AI replied.

'So that's what's keeping them busy,' Coulson mumbled softly, and followed Pepper and Fury- who wasn't too happy- into the living room.

'Well, what the fuck,' Fury said out loud, as they saw the scene in front of them.

It was quite adorable, even Fury had to admit that, while Coulson and Pepper just melted on the floor.

Steve was lying on the couch, Tony cuddled up under his arm. His soft snoring was disturbing the peaceful silence. The blond boy, Scotty, Pepper knew from the pictures Tony had send her, was on Steve's chest, Steve's shirt tightly in his fists. The other one, Peter, was draped half over Steve and half over Tony. All of them were fast asleep.

'I think we can forgive them this meeting, right boss?' Coulson suggested, an adoring look on his face. Fury said nothing, just stamped out of the Stark Tower.

'We'll take that as a yes,' Coulson muttered, following his boss.

* * *

**Soo, that's it for this chap! AND I'M SO FUCKIN SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG! D: I really, really am, but now I've got time to write again! **

**Oh, and if you got any prompts I should write for this story, just leave them in a review :3 They still make me happy, and I'm sorta surprised that I got reviews, follows and favs 3 I LOVE YOU ALL, MY PRECIOUS! **

**(And I'm sorry that this is crappy.)**

**Xoxo ****3**


End file.
